mystical_magickal_mansion_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonders of the Human Magickal Body
Date Started 6/21/2017 The Wondrous Brain that enables us to perform thousands of actions every day. ' ' It is the Central Communication to all of the parts of the body. It is what keeps us breathing, walking, talking, eating, siting and everything else we take for granted. HOWEVER! The few special people who have a Magical Brain hidden in the normal brain and can perform many Feats of Magic. That is what this lecture is about. Here is a simple quick rundown of what controls what part of the Normal Brain and the Magical Brain. ' ' Here is what a normal brain can do in each area: The Human Side: ' ' 1. Visual Area ' ' a. Sight ' ' b. Image Recognition ' ' c. Image Perception ' ' 2. Association Area ' ' a. Short term Memory ' ' b. Equilibrium ' ' c. Emotions ' ' 3. Motor Function Area ' ' a. Control of the Voluntary Muscles ' ' 4. Broca’s Area ' ' a. Muscles of Speech ' ' 5. Auditory Area ' ' a. Hearing ' ' 6. Emotional Area ' ' a. Pain ' ' b. Hunger ' ' c. ‘Fight or Flight’ Response ' ' 7. Sensory Association Area ' ' a. Heat ' ' b. Cold ' ' c. Wet ' ' d. Dry ' ' e. Anything else that you can feel from soft to rough… ' ' 8. Olfactory Area ' ' a. Smelling ' ' 9. Sensory Area ' ' a. Sensations from muscles and skin ' ' b. Being hit or poked ' ' c. Muscle twinges ' ' d. Electrical stimulus ' ' 10. Somatosensory Association Area ' ' a. Evaluation of Weight, Texture, Temperature, ect for object recognition ' ' 11. Wernicke’s Area ' ' a. Written and Spoken Language Comprehension ' ' 12. Motor Function Area ' ' a. Eye Movement and Orientation ' ' 13. Higher Mental Functions ' ' a. Concentration ' ' b. Planning ' ' c. Judgement ' ' d. Emotional Expression ' ' e. Creativity ' ' f. Inhibition ' ' 14. Motor Functions ' ' a. Coordination of Movement ' ' b. Balance and Equilibrium ' ' c. Posture ' ' Here is what a Human’s Magical Brain can do in each area: The Magical Side: ' ' A/1. Visual Area ' ' a. Thought Transference- Transferring of Images from the mind to a paper or a special machine ' ' b. Meditation ' ' B/2. Association Area ' ' a. Empathy ' ' C/3. Motor Function Area ' ' a. Shielding ' ' b. Physical Fitness ' ' ' D/4. Broca’s Area' ' ' a. Mental/Mind Control Magic ' ' b. Curses and Hexes ' ' E/5. Auditory Area ' ' a. Sound Magic ' ' b. Able to hear ghosts ' ' ' F/6. Emotional Area' ' ' a. Creatureology/Dragonology ' ' ' G/7. Sensory Association Area' ' ' 1. Entombing- Placing a spirit inside of something ' ' 2. Potions ' ' 3. Elemental Manipulation ' ' 4. Mental Manipulation ' ' 5. Specialized Weather Control H/8. Olfactory Area ' ' a. Plantology ' ' I/9. Sensory Area ' ' 1. Basic Core Elements ' ' Air/Wind Magic ' ' Fire/Heat Magic ' ' Water Magic ' ' Earth Magic ' ' 2. Secondary Core Elementals ' ' Cold Magic ' ' J/10. Somatosensory Association Area ' ' Antigravity ' ' 3. Outside of the Body Abilities ' ' Shadow Magic ' ' Light Magic ' ' Lightening Magic ' ' ' K/11. Wernicke’s Area' ' ' b. Imbibing ' ' c. Runeology ' ' d. Spell Casting ' ' e. Spell Making (to place in blanks) ' ' L/12. Motor Function Area ' ' Unknown ' ' ' M/13. Higher Mental Functions' ' ' Meditation ' ' Healing of Laying of Hands ' ' N/14 Motor Functions ' ' Unknown ' ' M/15. Forbidden Magics ' ' Dark Magic ' ' Void ' ' Necromancy – raising of the dead, communicating with them, commanding them for military purposes ' ' Soul Magic ' ' VooDoo ' ' N/16. Hidden Magic ' ' Unweaving ' ' As you can see, the brain is constantly busy with something at all times and even while we are sleeping, the brain is doing tasks of keeping us alive and sometimes dreaming of new things.